


Here With You

by MadamRogers



Category: The Punisher - Fandom
Genre: Billy is exhausted, F/M, and you're being sweet to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRogers/pseuds/MadamRogers
Summary: You've chosen to give a different kind of present for Billy this Christmas.





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> For winter celebration on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompts used:
> 
> 14\. ”My embrace is warm, come here”
> 
> 18\. ”You are the best present anyone could have”
> 
> 22\. ”No, seriously, come here”

After being with Billy for a few years, you had learned all kinds of things. One, he hated birthdays. Two, he didn’t like surprises. He was that kind of man who actually got angry if someone arranged something behind his back. Not exactly angry, it was perhaps a bit too rough way to describe it.

The first time you had seen Billy Russo insecure was when you had made two mistakes at once: a surprise birthday party.

You should have known. He hated that shit.

So, you decided to take that advice his face gave you and now you made sure to do nothing behind his back.

Christmas was, after all, the time of the year during which you were going to have secrets. No way you’d tell him what you were going to give him. He had his own ways of trying to squeeze the truth out of you - and damn, he was good…

But you were strong. Billy and his charm weren’t going to make you spit anything out.

He didn’t tell you either. It was fine by you. It was supposed to be a surprise. To be honest, you didn’t even know had he gotten you anything. He had been busy at work and it was visible in everything; he was tired, and it was a lot. You had never seen him actually exhausted. He was usually up long before you, you couldn’t tell did he even sleep. He had said he usually didn’t. But nowadays he had overslept. It had been you trying to wake him up and not the other way around. He got irritated about the tiniest of things, and Frank wasn’t helping. That man liked to mess up with others. It would’ve been cute if Billy wasn’t pissed at him for days afterwards.

So, you had made sure you’d give him something he’d appreciate.

He had to work on Christmas. His day was shorter than usually, but the scenery was already getting blue when you finally heard his car stopping by the house. You had lighted candles all around the house; there were candles in the hall, in the kitchen, in the living room, even in the bedroom. They didn’t only make the place look cozy, they smelled nice and felt warm. It was freezing outside, but you were comfortable inside. Very comfortable, actually.

Perhaps a bit too comfortable. Billy looked totally opposite when he made it inside and immediately let out a groaning noise out of pure discomfort. His black coat had snowflakes on it and his hair was a bit out of place.

”Hi, you,” you greeted him when he kicked his shoes off. ”How was your day?”

”The usual,” he said and started to take his coat off, shivering. ”I clean up one mess, someone is has enough drama queen in them and makes another mess. And when there’s no mess left, I have to deal with all kinds of other things. You know what it’s like.”

He threw a glance at you quickly as he set his coat on the hanger and let it join yours. You nodded to him, feeling a bit sad that he was still so stressed and tense.

It was Christmas, after all. Now you were more than glad about your decision.

You looked at him rubbing his arms and opened your own. ”My embrace is warm, come here.”

He looked at you but started to make his way towards the kitchen. You jumped a bit before ran after him.

”Billy!”

”I need a drink, Y/N! Don’t start this ’it’s Christmas, I want this and that’.”

You made it in the kitchen just in time to see how he took a bottle of beer from the fridge. You stopped by the counter, took a breath, and then he saw the candles. His gaze took them all in in the kitchen until he saw every single one; there wasn’t too many, you had thought candles in the kitchen were very impractical. After the candles, his gaze found you again.

”I wasn’t going to start,” you said, placing your other hand against the counter and leaning against it.

The bottle was halfway towards his mouth when he lowered it a bit. ”What then?” You didn’t miss it how he looked at the candles again.

He thought you had something in mind. Technically, you had.

”No, seriously, come here,” you looked up at his eyes and motioned to him with your other hand. ”Put the bottle away and come here.”

He narrowed his eyes slightly as he studied you, tilted his head to the right. He was quiet but his eyes told more than you needed.

There was so soft expression on your face that he gave in eventually. He placed the bottle down on the kitchen island, looking at it for a second and then made his way towards you. You had opened your arms for him again and wrapped them around his cold form, feeling him wrapping his own arms around you. He leaned his face on your shoulder, his cheek touched yours and it was so cold you almost winced.

Oh, Billy… Poor thing.

You started to rub his back with your hand. Softly at first and then a bit more, with deeper movements. You could feel he needed it by how tense he was, like a war dog ready for action.

”Merry Christmas, Billy,” you whispered against his cold cheek and gave a kiss against the stubble.

”Merry Christmas, Y/N,” he whispered back. ”What do you have in mind…?”

”Nothing. And this,” you just held him. Nothing gave away that you were going to move anytime soon.

He frowned and tried to pull away to look at you, but you didn’t let him move. Not that he couldn’t have snapped away from your arms, but your firm way to hold him made him save trying for some other time.

”I know how busy you’ve been. It hurts me to see you like that, exhausted and stressed. I wanted to make sure you can relax during these few days you’ll have free. There’s nothing coming. We’ll be here, just the two of us, and we don’t have to see anyone we don’t want to. I’ve told that to our friends, they know we’d prefer to be with each other, and that you need to rest.”

After that you let go of him only to take his hand in yours, to look up at him and start to walk him to the living room. He followed you, eyes on you just like your eyes were on him as you walked backwards. He saw all the candles on his way to the living room, but he didn’t look at them. They remained in the corners of his eyes, and you were the center of his attention.

You were in the middle of the living room when you stopped and smiled to him.

”This is for you,” you said, slowly letting your hand be loosely between the two of you, still holding his.

He looked past you and saw the cozy living room; all the candles and sofa’s blankets and pillows, a Christmas tree in the corner close to the window. The room was quiet, no white noise or Christmas songs or anything that would buzz in his ears. When his gaze found you again, you moved your head and walked him back to the sofa.

He took you in his arms, and you pulled a blanket over the both of you. Little by little, you felt him relax against you.

”Thank you,” he said. It was his turn to rub your back now.

You looked up at him and smiled. ”Anything for you, Billy. I thought about you.”

”You’re the best present anyone could have,” he looked down at you, continued rubbing your back with his hand. A half-smile rose to the other side of his lips. ”You’ll get your present a bit later, darling.”

”Hmm? Do you really have something for me?” you rested your head against his chest and smiled up at him.

”I do. It can wait. Now I just want to be here with you.”


End file.
